Receiver Stat Breakdown
Note: Info should be updated for Patch v3.02 changes. '' Overview This guide is an outline of the stat levels of every primary and secondary weapon currently available in the game, as of February 2018 Patch v3. I wanted to collate all of the separate stat pages into one cohesive piece, to allow for simple and centralized access to the outline of each. The purpose of this wall of text is to allow players to grasp an organized and in-depth look at what each gun statistic means, and provide an ordered list of each. If you would like to simply read a post about a particular stat, clicking the name should take you to it. Some individual stat pages have much more in-depth information in terms of builds and tactics. Damage Damage refers to the amount of Health Points a single bullet can take away. To see an in-depth breakdown on calculations of Damage Per Second, scroll down to the section about DPS. The following list is a break down of the Damage level of each Primary and Secondary receiver, sorted from highest to lowest, assuming no modifications have been made to the base weapon (ie: attachments). '''Primary' # Anti-Materiel Rifle - 300 # Compound Bow - 240 # Bolt-Action Rifle - 175 # Combat Rifle - 92 ''' # Light Recon Rifle - '''76 # LMG Recon - 68 ' # Heavy Assault Rifle - '''60 ' # Bullpup Full Auto - '56 ' # Light Machine Gun - '55 ' # Tactical Assault Rifle - '55 ' # Burstfire Rifle - '54 ' # AK470 Rifle - '48 ' # Assault Rifle - '45 ' # M4X Rifle - '39 ' # Tactical SMG - '36 ' # Submachine Gun - '33 ' # Burstfire SMG - '30 ' '''Secondary # Breech Loaded Pistol - 250 # Revolver - 97 # Snub 260 - 60 # Heavy Pistol - 55 # Light Pistol - 50 # Burstfire Pistol - 48 # Machine Pistol - 30 # Shotgun - 23 # Shotgun AR-k - 20 Firerate Rate Of Fire (ROF) refers to the amount of bullets/projectiles that a weapon can fire within a minute. It is also referred to in some cases as Rounds Per Minutes (RPM). Often when a weapon has a high ROF, it is matched with a lower damage count, in order to balance the weapon out. In other words, fast weapons are more usually weaker, whereas slower weapons are generally much stronger. This is demonstrated through the small amount of damage that the Machine Pistol outputs with its blistering ROF, as compared to the slow, heavy Anti-Materiel Rifle, which only allows one high-powered projectile to be fired at once. The following list is a break down of the ROF level of each Primary and Secondary receiver, sorted from highest to lowest, assuming no modifications have been made to the base weapon (ie: attachments). Primary # Tactical SMG - 950 # Submachine Gun - 900 # Burstfire SMG - 850 # M4X Rifle - 750 # Burstfire Rifle - 725 # Light Machine Gun - 650 # AK470 Rifle - 650 # Assault Rifle - 650 # Light Recon Rifle - 600 # Bullpup Full Auto - 550 # Heavy Assault Rifle - 500 # Tactical Assault Rifle - 450 # LMG Recon - 450 # Combat Rifle - 300 # Bolt-Action Rifle - 175 # Anti-Materiel Rifle - 120 # Compound Bow - 69 Secondary # Machine Pistol - 850 # Burstfire Pistol - 600 # Heavy Pistol - 600 # Light Pistol - 600 # Snub 260 - 600 # Breech Loaded Pistol - 400 # Shotgun AR-k - 250 # Revolver - 200 # Shotgun - 100 Ammo Ammo is rather self-explanatory and refers to the amount of Ammo that a single gun can hold. Partnered with Reload time, this is important to ensuring your continued and controlled time in the battle field. Without ammo, there is no game for you. The amount of ammo provides is generally directly correlated to the type of gun which is being used, as well as the projectiles that it fires. High ROF weapons such as the Tactical SMG tend to have a much higher Ammo count than that of the Compound Bow, which has a small amount of ammo which may be picked up after being fired, for example. For most weapons, the amount of Ammo that can be carried may be altered through the selection of different types of Magazines in the Customization Menu. The following list is a break down of the overall ammo level of each Primary and Secondary receiver, sorted from highest to lowest, assuming no modifications have been made to the base weapon (ie: attachments). Primary # Light Machine Gun - 150/450 # LMG Recon - 65/195 # Submachine Gun - 45/180 # Tactical SMG - 35/140 # Burstfire SMG - 33/132 # AK470 - 30/120 # Assault Rifle - 30/120 # M4X Rifle - 30/120 # Bullpup Full Auto - 25/100 # Heavy Assault Rifle - 22/88 # Tactical Assault Rifle - 20/80 # Burstfire Rifle - 15/60 # Light Recon Rifle - 12/48 # Combat Rifle - 9/36 # Bolt-Action Rifle - 5/20 # Compound Bow - 1/10 # Anti-Materiel Rifle - 1/9 Secondary # Machine Pistol - 25/50 # Light Pistol - 10/40 # Burstfire Pistol - 12/36 # Shotgun - 8/32 # Heavy Pistol - 8/24 # Shotgun AR-k - 10/20 # Snub 260 - 8/16 # Revolver - 6/12 # Breech Loaded Pistol - 1/2 Reload The Reload statistic refers to the time in which it takes for the agent to reload the weapon in hand. Generally speaking, the reload time is correlated with the weight and size of the weapon/mag. A weapon such as the Anti-Materiel Rifle has a much higher reload time than that of the Light Pistol, for example. Reload time may be altered through the selection of different types of Mags in the Customization Menu. Spread to be added Recoil to be added Scope In The Scope In stat refers to the time it takes for the player to bring the scope up to their eye completely. Full scope-in allows for much more accurate shooting, as compared to open/no-scope shooting. A disadvantage of weapon builds that are heavy or include larger, more powerful scopes is that they tend to have a significantly high scope-in time. The shortest scope-in time is always provided by a gun's default iron-sights. Range Range is definitely one of the more self-explanatory stats, referring to the distance to which the gun is effective. Outside of the weapon's specific range, other stats are heavily affected, most notably a drop in damage and increase in spread. Due to range limitations, taking on enemies from afar with a weapon that is not designed for such is not advised. Most players would not, for example, hope to reliably kill an enemy from across Crashsite with a shotgun. Where a range too short can make longshots difficult, long range weapons can be equally inefficient in close-quarters combat. Because of this negative range limitation, in loadouts where a long-range sniper is desired, a shorter, closer-ranged weapon is advised to be held as a secondary. Run Run, in terms of weapons, refers to the amount that a weapon slows down the player. It is directly correlated to the weight of the weapon, meaning that heavier weapons will cause the Run stat to drop more. Due to this, heavier and stronger weapon builds tend to be much slower in comparison to lighter weapon builds. Damage Per Second ' Damage Per Second (DPS) refers to the maximum amount of damage a weapon can inflict within a second, assuming all bullets hit successfully. To calculate the DPS we need to fill out two parameters: * Damage - Refers to the amount of HP a single bullet hit can take down. * Firerate (ROF) - Refers to the amount of bullets that are fired per minute. If we wanted to calculate the maximum Damage Per Minute (DPM) of a weapon, we would simply need to multiply the damage number, by the amount of bullets fired per minute (ROF). ''Damage * ROF = DPM However in order to find the amount of damage a gun can inflict in a single second, we need to shorten the timespan in the formula. To do so we divide the equation by 60, to cut it down to just one second. This means we are now using the formula: Damage * ROF / 60 The following list is a break down of the DPS level of each Primary and Secondary receiver, sorted from highest to lowest, assuming no modifications have been made to the base weapon (ie: attachments). '''Primary # Light Recon Rifle - 760 # Burstfire Rifle - 652.5 # Anti-Materiel Rifle - 600 # Light Machine Gun - 595.8 # Tactical SMG - 570 # AK470 Rifle - 520 # Bullpup Full Auto - 513.3 # LMG Recon - 510 # Heavy Assault Rifle - 500 # Submachine Gun - 495 # M4X Rifle - 487.5 # Assault Rifle - 487.5 # Combat Rifle - 460 # Burstfire SMG - 425 # Tactical Assault Rifle - 412.5 # Compound Bow - 276 # Bolt-Action Rifle - 175 Secondary # Snub 260 - 600 # Heavy Pistol - 550 # Light Pistol - 500 # Burstfire Pistol - 480 # Machine Pistol - 425 # Shotgun AR-k - 416.7 # Shotgun - 383.3 # Revolver - 323.3 -KayozF6 Feb 10 2018 Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Stats Category:Guide